Many circuit boards (e.g., motherboards) of computers, such as servers, include PCIe slots. Each of the PCIe slots can be coupled to a PCIe connector of a PCIe card to allow additional functionality on the PCIe card to be added to the computers. A standard PCIe card has a single PCIe connector. In some situations, such a standard PCIe card may be unsuitable for use in some computers.